


Zapach kaszmiru

by consultingmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP with issues
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingmoose/pseuds/consultingmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zasadniczo nie uznaję ani wymuszonego seksu ani bzykania pod wpływem alkoholu, ale ja tu tylko piszę kiepskie porno.<br/>Jeśli to komuś bardzo, ale to bardzo przeszkadza, to w notkach końcowych mogę dopisać, jak następnego dnia po Deana wpadł ichni GROM a niecały tydzień później koledzy od michy zamęczyli go w więzieniu, jako skończonego dewianta. Do którego nawet mordercy małych dziewczynek czuli ciężkie obrzydzenie. Opcjonalnie powiesił się na kracie kończąc swój marny żywot zwyrola z problemami. Zasłużył.<br/>Zasadniczo yup, ten fic miał mieć problemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zapach kaszmiru

Wyczuł jego delikatny, ulotny zapach dokładnie w momencie, gdy przekroczył próg domu. Zapach szamponu i mydła z delikatną, obcą nutą. Drażniący, lecz zarazem dziwnie kojący. Parsknął. Dean Winchester nie był jakimś pieprzonym poetą. Owszem- mógł być gejem dla najlepszego przyjaciela swojego brata, przynajmniej troszkę- ale wciąż nie był ciotą. Czy czymś podobnym. Ruszył w stronę kuchni po piwo. Nie musiał nawet zaglądać do pokoju Sammyego. Nieomal widział Castiela siedzącego na łóżku albo na podłodze, w jednym ze swoich niebieskich, śmiesznie drogich swetrów. Pewnie rozmawiali o pracy, studiach, książkach, grach i kobietach. O bzdurach, drobiazgach i codziennym życiu. Odkąd Dean wyprowadził się z domu, a Sam dołączył do niego niedługo potem, robił dla brata absolutnie wszystko, co w jego mocy. Jednak jak wiele by nie zrobił, nic nie było w stanie stłumić uporczywego poczucia winy. Zazdrościł bratu. Zazdrościł możliwości wymiany tych wszystkich lekkich, drobnych myśli. Przyjaźni Castiela i bliskości Castiela. Zza zamkniętych drzwi pokoju Sama dobiegł stłumiony śmiech. Możliwe, że Dean zamknął lodówkę odrobinę gwałtowniej, niż było to konieczne.  
Castiel był najlepszym przyjacielem młodszego z Winchesterów odkąd Dean sięgał pamięcią. Przez te wszystkie lata sam powinien stać się dla Deana niczym młodszy brat. Odwiedzał ich, w rodzinnym domu w Kansas, kiedy chodzili jeszcze do szkoły, a Dean był poważnym uczniem collegu z pełną poczucia winy słabością do drobnych, niebieskookich brunetek. Kiedy zakończył swoją przygodę z edukacją i wprowadził się do mieszkania nieopodal warsztatu samochodowego, w którym pracował, dalej często odwiedzał rodziców i brata. Sam przed sobą z trudem przyznawał, że powody jego wizyt nie były do końca niewinne. Z biegiem czasu przestał czuć się jak pedofil- dzielące ich cztery lata zatarły się z wiekiem. Ale poczucie, że w jego wzroku odprowadzającym po schodach sylwetkę Casa jest coś cholernie niewłaściwego jakoś nie chciało zniknąć. Był mężczyzną. Obaj byli. Na dodatek Cas był najlepszym przyjacielem jego brata i nieomal członkiem rodziny. Więc czemu nigdy nie dochodził tak mocno, jak wtedy kiedy dotykając się myślał o fiucie Castiela głęboko w swoim tyłku?

***

\- Tęskniłem  
Zabarwione żartobliwie słowo przecięło podszytą zamyśleniem ciszę tak nagle, że Dean z cichym przekleństwem upuścił trzymaną w rękach torbę. Nie musiał nawet oglądać się za siebie, wiedział doskonale, czyj to głos. Jakim prawem dwudziestotrzyletni szczyl miał taki głos? Jak whisky, seks i papier ścierny. No, przede wszystkim seks.  
\- Wracasz z pracy i znikasz od razu w pokoju. Kiedyś przychodziłeś do nas przynajmniej się przywitać.  
Ubrany jak zwykle w jeden ze swoich swetrów- nerdowatych, gryzących swetrów, jak nie raz zauważał na głos Dean, przysiadł z kubkiem kawy na skraju kuchennego stołu. Starszy Winchester nie zawracał sobie nawet głowy odpowiedzią. Choć był ciekaw, jaką minę zrobiłby Cas, gdyby wyjaśnił, że przestał do nich zaglądać chcąc uniknąć stójki w obecności brata.  
\- Powiedz księżniczce, żeby się pospieszyła, to podrzucę was na uczelnię przed pracą. Chyba, że zostaje dzisiaj w domu, bo włosy nie chcą mu się ułożyć.  
Jadowite ‘słyszę cię Dean, słyszę’ puścił mimo uszu, skupiając się raczej na cichym śmiechu Casa. Chwycił porzuconą na podłodze torbę i odwrócił się, żeby jeszcze coś dodać, ale Castiel był już na korytarzu. Nie poświecił mu kolejnego spojrzenia. Ledwo wykluwający się dobry humor Deana prysł jak mydlana bańka. Cas nigdy na niego nie patrzył. Może po prostu, kurwa, to on obserwował za nich oboje.

***

Wyjazd Sama był nagły i niespodziewany. Mary znów poczuła się gorzej, wszyscy przywykli do jej zasłabnięć, zazwyczaj jeździli wtedy do domu na zmianę- raz Sam, raz Dean, żeby chociaż przez kilka dni zawsze ktoś był w pobliżu, kiedy John szedł do pracy. Ale przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy czuła się nadspodziewanie dobrze i zdążyli przywyknąć do tego, że jest lepiej. Cóż. Powinien się był przyzwyczaić, że życie lubi kopać w najmniej spodziewanych momentach, dla lepszego efektu.  
Miękki dywan łaskotał go w bose stopy, kiedy krążąc po salonie rozmawiał z młodszym bratem przez telefon. Mary czuła się lepiej, Sam na wszelki wypadek zostanie jeszcze na jedną noc. Jeśli rano wszystko będzie w porządku- wraca do domu. Dean zdążył rzucić zaledwie, żeby się nie spieszył, bo oglądanie porno bez konieczności używania słuchawek jest miłą odmianą, kiedy Sam rozłączył się z pełnym obrzydzenia stęknięciem. Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem, oczyma wyobraźni widząc Sama odrzucającego telefon, jakby to on był winny, że jego starszy brat ma poczucie humoru dwunastolatka. Nie zdążył nawet wsunąć komórki do kieszeni, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Zawahał się przez chwilę, w końcu było już późno i naprawdę nikogo się nie spodziewał, ale koniec końców poszedł otworzyć.  
Na wycieraczce przed wejściem stał Castiel, oparty luźno lewym barkiem o framugę drzwi. Zazwyczaj skromnie otulający sylwetkę sweter podsunął się z jednej strony do góry, ukazując wąski pas jasnej skóry na biodrze. Dean nigdy nie pomyślałby, że cholerny kardigan może wyglądać tak rozwiąźle. Jedno spojrzenie na twarz gościa wystarczyło, żeby pozbyć się wszystkich wątpliwości co do jego stanu. Gdyby unosząca się wokoło woń alkoholu nie dokonała tego wcześniej, znaczy się.  
\- Jest… Sam?  
Zapytał, przeciągając głoski z nieomal dziecinnym namysłem nad każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. Dean wbrew sobie poczuł piknięcie podziwu. Castiel, ze swoim smukłym ciałem i profesorskim sposobem bycia miał odporność na alkohol budzącą skojarzenia z niedźwiedziem. Starszy Winchester nie chciał się nawet domyślać, ile Cas musiał w siebie wlać, żeby doprowadzić się do takiego stanu. Westchnąwszy ciężko chwycił niespodziewanego gościa za rękaw i wciągnął go do mieszania. Dłoń zsunęła się po miękkim materiale swetra na lodowato zimny nadgarstek.  
\- Cholera jasna, jak długo błąkałeś się po ulicy…? Nie, nie odpowiadaj. Stój tu. Nie, czekaj. Kanapa. Usiądź. Nie ma Sama. Nie na podłodze, do cholery. Na kanapie. Tak.  
Głęboko zdezorientowany Castiel dał się bez sprzeciwu poprowadzić do pokoju i posadzić na kanapie. Dean ukląkł przed nim, biorąc obie jego dłonie w swoje i rozcierając dla rozgrzewki. Chłodne ciało uginało się lekko pod dotykiem większych, szorstkich dłoni, czucie wracało powoli do sztywnych palców. Wrażenie musiało być naprawdę przyjemne, bo Castiel westchnął lekko, mrużąc oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Zasnuty alkoholową mgłą mózg skupiał się jedynie na przyjemnym uczuciu ciepła. Za to Dean, którego mózg pracował na szalonych obrotach od momentu, kiedy zobaczył Castiela na wycieraczce mógł skupić się na szerszej perspektywie. Jak na przykład na fakcie, że klęczał na podłodze, pomiędzy rozsuniętymi nogami Casa. I że wystarczyło, by zaalarmowany cichym, pełnym zadowolenia odgłosem dochodzącym z ust mężczyzny uniósł lekko wzrok, by mieć pełen widok na zaróżowione policzki i półprzymknięte oczy. Castiel nigdy, przenigdy nie wyglądał tak całkowicie lubieżnie i ta świadomość pomknęła wprost do półsztywnej erekcji w spodniach Deana, doprowadzając go do pełnego wzwodu tak szybko, że aż zabolało. Zerwał się na równe nogi, kiedy wszystkie myśli zostały naraz zastąpione jedną- wydostać się z pokoju i ochłonąć. I udałoby mu się, może nawet mógłby jutro spojrzeć Casowi w oczy i nie zwymiotować z zażenowania. Gdyby nie fakt, że palce wciąż mieli splecione razem, a Cas, jak na kompletnie pijanego, trzymał całkiem mocno. Cała dynamika ciała Deana ograniczyła się więc do wstania i lekkiego szarpnięcia. Już otworzył usta, żeby rzucić jakąś naprędce wymyśloną wymówką i wreszcie uciec, najlepiej do łazienki, najlepiej na dobry kwadrans i dojść- to odpowiednie słowo, dojść ze sobą do ładu zanim wróci do pokoju. Ale Cas, wciąż siedzący na kanapie Cas, miał głowę akurat na odpowiedniej wysokości, by w pełnej krasie zobaczyć wybrzuszenie w spodniach, na które Dean nie miał już dobrej wymówki. Oboje zastygli w bezruchu, Dean patrzący na rozczochraną czuprynę Casa, spanikowany jak ranny łoś (to musiało być rodzinne) i Cas, nie mogący oderwać wzroku od deanowej stójki, która, niech ją jasny szlag, mogłaby opaść podzielając zażenowanie właściciela, nie zaś drgać w oczekiwaniu pod badawczym wzrokiem. Pierdolić to.  
Pierwszy pocałunek złożony na różowych, zawsze wyglądających na lekko spierzchnięte ustach był zaskoczeniem dla obydwu. Dean nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć na pytanie, co go podkusiło, dlaczego akurat teraz, dlaczego nie zaczekał, aż jeden z nich będzie trzeźwy a drugi będzie miał wystarczająco krwi dopływającej do mózgu skoro już chciał rzucać się w żałosne, z góry skazane na niepowodzenie gesty. Ale Castiel, choć nie oddał pocałunku, nie odsunął się, nie uciekł, patrzył tylko szeroko otwartymi, niebieskimi oczyma w półprzymknięte oczy Deana, jakby oczekiwał, ze ten mu zaraz wszystko wytłumaczy. Rumieniec na twarzy Casa przerodził się w nienaturalną bladość policzków, kiedy Dean wreszcie oderwał się od jego ust.  
\- Ty… Ty naprawdę…? Nie lubisz kobiet?  
Zapytał wolno, głosem jeszcze bardziej szorstkim niż zazwyczaj, podnosząc wzrok. Słowo 'gej' nie mogło przejść mu przez usta nawet, kiedy był pijany. Dean uniósł kącik ust w krzywej parodii uśmiechu. Słodki, naiwny Cas. Każdy nerw w jego ciele wołał o niego.  
\- Lubię. Sympatycznie się z nimi rozmawia.  
Rzucił starszy Winchester, modląc się w duchu, żeby wściekłe bicie jego serca nie weszło w rezonans z otwartymi ustami i nie odbiło się drżeniem w jego głosie. Starał się przywołać pewność siebie, której wcale nie czuł. Kiedy Castiel otworzył usta, chcąc zapewne zaprotestować, drążyć temat, zadawać pytanie i nie daj Bóg, oczekiwać na nie odpowiedzi, Dean powtórnie zanurkował w jego przestrzeń osobistą, opierając dłonie na kanapie, po obu stronach ud siedzącego. Usta obydwu były teraz ciepłe i wciąż wilgotne po poprzednim pocałunku, naznaczone lekkim posmakiem alkoholu. Cas wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk protestu, kiedy Dean przewrócił go na kanapę rozpinając równocześnie guziki swetra, nie podniósł się jednak. Dean zastanawiał się, na ile winny był temu alkohol, na ile szok wywołany tym, co robili. Robił. Bo jeśli miało tu tego wieczoru do czegokolwiek dojść, musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Przesączony podnieceniem mózg podpowiadał, że jeśli nie posunie się za daleko, jeśli nie będzie zbyt zachłanny, jeśli teraz wyjdzie, to być może- być może Castiel nie będzie jutro niczego pamiętał. Wszystko będzie po staremu, znów będzie mógł wodzić wzrokiem za szczupłą sylwetką znikającą w pokoju Sama, znów będzie mógł rżnąć poznane w klubach, niebieskookie brunetki wyobrażając sobie, że dotyka twardych płaszczyzn w miejsce miękkich, kobiecych krągłości. Znów będzie mógł nabijać się na własne palce, fantazjując, że za chwilę zostaną zastąpione czymś większym, że poczuje w sobie rozedrgane gorąco, oddech Castiela na ramieniu, ciepłą spermę spływającą powoli wzdłuż rozcięcia miedzy pośladkami, gdy obaj będą uspokajać oddechy wracając powoli do rzeczywistości. Znów mógłby…  
Nie. To za mało. Wszystko bladło wobec obrazu Casa, leżącego na kanapie, z trudem łapiącego oddech, z jedną nogą na podłodze, połami swetra rozrzuconymi na boki i upodabniającymi go do wielkiej, ciemnoniebieskiej ćmy. Dean zdecydowanym ruchem ściągnął koszulkę przez głowę, zanim Cas pozbiera myśli, zanim wstanie i odejdzie, zniknie i zostawi go samego. Gdzieś na granicy umysłu czuł się jak śmieć, wiedząc, że przyjaciel jego brata nigdy nie spojrzał dwa razy na żadnego mężczyznę, że jest pijany i wykorzystanie sytuacji było dużo gorsze, niż pukanie półprzytomnych cheerleaderek na imprezach. Myśl zniknęła w tej samej chwili, w której spodnie i bielizna Deana, ściągnięte razem niecierpliwymi, szarpiącymi ruchami znalazły się na podłodze. Erekcja Deana, sztywna jak chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu zakołysała mu się ciężko między nogami. Na jej czubku już formowały się maleńkie kropelki wilgoci, a przecież mężczyzna nawet się jeszcze nie dotknął. Usta Castiela uformowały się w małe, zdziwione O. Dalej leżał bez ruchu, do momentu kiedy Dean oparł jedno kolano na brzegu kanapy i szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem rozpiął mu spodnie. Zaprotestował słabo, usiłując zasłonić się połą swetra w momencie, kiedy Dean zsunął mu spodnie i slipy do połowy ud.  
\- Przestań… Nie mo…  
Wiedział. Wiedział, że nie może, ale mimo wszystko nie przestał. Bez słowa wyrwał sweter z zaciśniętych w pięści dłoni, ledwie rejestrując dźwięk rozrywanego materiału, i pochylił się, przejeżdżając płasko językiem po całej długości penisa Castiela. Jęk, który usłyszał, przeszedł w zdławiony krzyk kiedy chwycił podstawę powoli sztywniejącego fiuta i niemal nadział się na niego ustami. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił i nie był w stanie stłumić kaszlu, kiedy gorące ciało uderzyło w tył jego gardła. Wysunął go z ust, oddychając łapczywie i zaraz znów otoczył wilgotnym żarem, z zapamiętaniem ssąc główkę, reszta penisa ginęła w sunącej powoli w górę i w dół, luźno zaciśniętej pięści. Jakaś półprzytomna resztka jego umysłu poczuła cień ulgi, że mimo morza alkoholu krążącego w casowych żyłach jednak mu stanął. Nieomal parsknął śmiechem wyobrażając się, że sytuacja byłaby jeszcze bardziej niezręczna, gdyby klęczał tu, nagi, z miękkim penisem w ustach. Zdesperowany, podobny do płaczu jęk przyjemności kazał mu znów skupić się na Castielu. Z nieprzyzwoicie mokrym dźwiękiem odsunął usta od jego męskości, nie przestając jednak pracować dłonią, kciukiem zbierając krople wilgoci pojawiające się na czubku, wcierając je maleńkimi, delikatnymi kółeczkami w rozgrzaną skórę.  
Castiel z całej siły przyciskał zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie do oczu. Otwarte usta z trudem łapały powietrze między jękami, cichymi, schrypniętymi ‘oh’ i desperackimi ‘mmm’. Otworzył oczy dopiero, kiedy dotyk Deana zniknął z jego ciała a on sam wstał i sięgnął za oparcie kanapy po swoją torbę. Drżącymi z niecierpliwości dłońmi wyciągnął z niej portfel, a z portfela gumkę. Usiadł okrakiem nad biodrami Casa, sterczący penis otarł się o jego jądra i Dean zajęczał niekontrolowanie. Rozerwał foliowy pakiecik zębami i wyciągnąwszy prezerwatywę, nasunął ją na fiuta Casa. Męczył się przez chwilę, nakładanie gumki na cudzego penisa okazało się być trudniejsze, niż myślał. Kiedy skończył, powiódł palcami po nawilżonym lateksie w kilku spokojnych, luźnych pociągnięciach. Będzie bolało, oczywiście. Jak cholera. Może i kondom był pokryty lubrykantem, co powinno złagodzić tarcie, ale Dean wciąż był nieprzygotowany, nie rozciągnięty i nigdy, nigdy wcześniej nie miał w tyłku czegoś tak dużego. Kiedy porównał rozmiary trzymanego w dłoni fiuta ze swoimi palcami, poczuł, jak z płuc ucieka mu powietrze. Przełknął, na poły ze strachem, na poły z oczekiwaniem. Gdyby ból miał być jedyną ceną, jaką zapłaci za tę słabość, za wykorzystanie sytuacji, za wieloletnią, zakazaną miłość, zapłaciłby ją z radością. Nakierował penisa na swoje wejście i powoli opuścił biodra, z sykiem wciągając powietrze, kiedy sam czubek wsunął się w jego ciasne wnętrze. Z gardeł obojga dobył się złamany krzyk, kiedy Dean opuścił się kolejne parę cali, a potem kolejne, aż do samego końca. Skóra ocierała się o skórę, kiedy zataczał biodrami maleńkie kółka, dając sobie czas na dopasowanie się do rozmiaru Castiela, przyzwyczajenie do uczucia nagłego wypełnienia. Pochylił się złapał nadgarstki Casa, odciągając dłonie od jego oczu.  
\- Cas, Cas, błagam, spójrz na mnie, proszę, przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam, tak bardzo cię pragnę…  
Zaskoczyły go łzy spływające mu po policzkach. Oto nareszcie, po tak wielu latach był właśnie tu, fiut Castiela, tkwiący głęboko w jego tyłku pulsował wraz z rytmem przepływającej krwi, a on płakał, ciche łkanie wstrząsało jego piersią, kiedy łzy kapały na nagi tors Casa. Spierdolił wszystko, nie tylko życie jedynego faceta, w którym kiedykolwiek był zakochany, ale i swoje, kiedy Cas z niego zniknie. Jak wytłumaczy Samowi, ze to przez niego jego najlepszy przyjaciel już nigdy nie postawi stopy w tym mieszkaniu, nigdy więcej nie spojrzy na młodszego brata, bo to natychmiast przywoła obraz starszego…? Czubki palców, ścierające powoli płynącą po policzku łzę były zaskoczeniem. Otworzył oczy i napotkał ostrożne, trudne do zinterpretowania spojrzenie. Ale wtedy Castiel poruszył się lekko, jakby chciał usiąść i coś powiedzieć i sam czubek jego fiuta musnął prostatę Deana. Pod powiekami rozbłysły mu iskry, kiedy rzucił biodrami, szukając więcej tarcia, więcej rozkoszy. Castiel nieomal zawył, kiedy jego penis miarowo znikał w ciasnym gorący, coraz szybciej i szybciej, podpalając obojgu zakończenia nerwowe żywym ogniem. Dean doszedł pierwszy, nie dotykając swojego kołyszącego się w rytmie pchnięć fiuta ani razu, nim wystrzelił, znacząc brzuch i pierś Castiela dwoma mokrymi, białymi pasami. Dean bez zastanowienia pochylił się i zlizał własną wilgoć z torsu Casa, przejeżdżając językiem płasko po lewym sutku, przez chwilę, kiedy umysł oczyszczał mu się z orgazmowej mgiełki, skubiąc ustami i zębami twardy guzek. Zsunął się z Casa, który wydał z siebie płaczliwy, tęskny jęk. Dean bez zastanowienia opadł na kolana i jednym ruchem zsunął gumkę, rzucając ją gdzieś na podłogę i nie poświęcając jej więcej uwagi. Z dużo większą pewnością niż za pierwszym razem wziął penisa Casa do ust, ssąc tak mocno, że zapadły mu się policzki. Nie zdążył nawet dołączyć do zabawy dłoni, kiedy Castiel doszedł, z głośnym „OH”, zaciskając powieki tak mocno, że wkoło oczu pojawiły mu się maleńkie zmarszczki. Dean przełknął wszystko, co zdołał, łapiąc językiem odrobinę nasienia, która zaczęła spływać mu po brodzie. Słonawo gorzki smak spływający mu do gardła pobudził pierwszy, przytomny zmysł w ciele Deana. Z siłą młota burzącego dotarło do niego, co tu się właśnie stało. Kurwa. Kurwa. Nie odważył się spojrzeć na twarz Castiela. Ale też nie chciał odejść. Przysiadł na piętach, opierając czoło o brzeg kanapy, tuż przy unoszącej się miarowo piersi Casa. Jak bardzo pijanym trzeba być, żeby następnego dnia nie pamiętać faktu, że w nocy zgwałcił cię starszy brat twojego najlepszego przyjaciela…? Zniszczył. Zniszczył wszystko. Własnymi rękoma spierdolił na raz życie trzech osób. Kolejne łzy cisnęły mu się pod powieki kiedy poczuł lekki, niepewny dotyk we włosach. Ostrożne, delikatne palce gładziły go po głowie, przez ułamek chwili, nim nie znieruchomiały, długie, szczupłe palce wplecione delikatnie w krótkie, brudno blond włosy. Uniósł wzrok w ciszy, która napierała na uszy jak silny wiatr.  
Castiel spał. Powoli, żeby go nie zbudzić, mężczyzna wysunął się spod jego dłoni i wstał. Z brzegu kanapy wziął koc i okrył śpiącego. Senny spokój na jego twarzy nijak nią pasował do opuszczonych na uda spodni, rozdartego swetra i lśniącego jeszcze wilgocią penisa. Dean poprawił koc, podciągając go nieruchomej postaci pod samą brodę i wyszedł, zabierając pod drodze z podłogi własne ubranie, zużytą gumkę i gasząc światło. Miękki mrok otulił sylwetkę na kanapie i ukrył jego grzech.  
Aż do pierwszych promieni świtu.


End file.
